A Magical Prison
by Raven's Hymn
Summary: A young farmer's daughter makes a deal that changes her life forever, and will soon discover the price of magic sometimes includes more than freedom.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

"Aurelius do this, Aurelius do that. Why is it Father won't let me have a moment to myself?"

I can't help but laugh at my brother's complaints. He always does this when out father gives him more than a few chores to do, especially when he has to clean something. He's at his most bitter when one of his chores involves the pig pen.

"Because you're his only son" I tell him for what must be the hundredth time, "and he needs someone to take up his duties once he's gone."

Aurelius scowls and goes back to gathering the hay from the recent harvest. I smile and continue to patch up one of Father's old pants. After we sell what we've harvested this year, he might be able to get some new ones.

"Just you wait," Aurelius says, "someday I'll become rich, and then you'll never have to sew or knit ever again, and I'll never have to do a single chore for the rest of my life."

"Until then, you have to work. Besides, how do you expect to become wealthy anyway?"

That keeps him quiet for a while, which gives me a few minutes to finish my work. I'm almost done when he has an idea.

"A boy I met at market last week said there is a man that makes straw into gold. I could sell straw to him in exchange for gold. He even told me that if you have something to exchange, he can give you whatever you want. All I have to do is give him something he wants and we'll be rich."

"Do you ever hear yourself speak? How could anyone turn anything into gold, especially something as common as straw? Not to mention that he probably has servants that get the straw for him if he can do all you say he can."

Aurelius looks to the ground, his plans turning into dust. He doesn't say anything more after that. He gathers all of the hay and I complete patching Father's pants and one of his shirts. When I walk over to the house he follows me.

"Why is it that you always know how to see the truth? You seem to know how to keep me from doing something foolish."

"I'm your sister; I'm supposed to make sure you never do something that you'll regret."

Aurelius smiles and puts his arm on my shoulder as we both walk home. It's not long until we see the small cabin where Father, Mother, Aurelius, and I share a life. We may not be rich, but at least we're better off than some of the people we see when we go to market. We know where our next meal is coming, and with Mother's skills as a seamstress we hardly have to worry about wearing rags. Unlike my brother, I'm happy with the life we have. I don't mind the work I do or the food we eat or the clothes we wear or even where we live. The green grass, the fresh air, and the smell of flowers in the nearby meadow are all I need to feel like I'm in paradise.

When Aurelius and I get home, Mother is working on a wedding gown for a girl in our village who is to be married in two months. A strange feeling overtakes me, giving me the feeling that something is missing. I look around, expecting to find something that should be there. Then I understand.

"Mother, where is Father?"

"He's gone to market."

"But I just collected the hay," said Aurelius. "Why would he go to market when we haven't decided what and how much of it we are going to sell?"

"He said he was meeting someone about a business venture. He seemed quite anxious about it. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Well, he didn't."

Aurelius storms off, clearly upset about the whole thing. I'm simply confused. Why on earth would Father fail to mention something as important as a business venture? Is it with someone we wouldn't approve off?

Only one name comes to mind.

I run to the room I share with my brother, who is sitting on his bed, still in a huff.

"Aurelius, why would Father not tell us about going to market?"

"How should I know?" he grumbles.

"Who is the one person he would never tell us he was seeing for anything?"

Realization begins to dawn on him. I can see the fear in his eyes, the same as what must be in mine. He sits up, agitated and afraid.

"We have to go find him before something happens."

We rush over to the stable, ignoring our mother. Even if we're wrong, the idea of what Father may be doing will kill her. Aurelius finds out fastest horse, Mercury, and I open his pen to let him out. We don't bother to saddle him, instead we mount him bareback. Every second counts.

We ride to the village market, fear spreading through my veins with every beat of my heart. If we're too late…

We reach the place where Father sets up his booth to sell what we grow and what Mother sews. He's there, alone, looking around the square as if trying to find someone. I breathe a sigh of relief and dismount Mercury. I run over to Father as Aurelius holds on the Mercury's reigns. He sees me and I notice the shock that appears on his face, as well as the fear.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he says in an attempt to be neutral.

"Father, why are you here? It's too early for us to sell what we harvested, and Mother hasn't finished her sewing. Who are you waiting for?"

His face paled, like when Aurelius was younger and caught stealing candies we were supposed to sell. He's here for someone, but for whom, and what kind of business venture could he be involved in? It can't be…

"Cassius, I was afraid you wouldn't come."

I look to where the voice came from, my fear sending ice through my entire body. A man in full armor, eyes black as ink, is standing near our booth. He is a man who I fear above all else in this world. His name is Maximus. He is a soldier in the Queen's army, a loyal subject as well as a cold human being. I never liked the way he looks at me, his icy gaze freezing me to my very soul. Father never liked him, saying he scares away customers and has no respect for anyone but himself. There is no reason Father would ever do business with him under any circumstances, and yet here he is.

"I would never run, if that's what you mean," said my father, as if he were beaten. "What would be the point?"

"True," said Maximus. "When such an opportunity presents itself, it would be foolish to turn it down."

"Father," I say, "what is going on? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, now go home." His voice is like steel, cold and unfeeling. I have never heard him speak that way to anyone, even the people he doesn't like. What has brought this change in him? I am afraid of what will happen if I leave.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go," says Aurelius. "This is not our place."

I want to protest, but I know that it would be futile. We mount Mercury and leave for home, my thoughts on Father.

It does not get better when he gets home. He is bitter and yells at us over little things that he didn't care about before. He does not tell us about what happened with Maximus. I hope for his sake the deal was broken.

I cannot sleep tonight. Not even when the songs of the birds tell me that it is morning does sleep embrace me. Aurelius has had the same night I had, tossing and turning in a vain attempt to gain some rest. I ask him if he wants to go to the meadow with me and he does not decline.

We sit there in the grass, grateful for a chance to talk without having to worry if Father is listening.

"What do you thing the business venture was about?" Aurelius asks.

"I don't know," I say. Anything involving Maximus is dangerous in my mind."

"I can't see how Father would ever have anything to do with him. He's heartless."

"And why would he need to become involved in a business venture anyway? We have a good life here."

"Things could be different." I know he is referring to his dream of unlimited riches. "But I never heard him complain about the work or our finances. Something is wrong."

We hear horses off in the distance. Aurelius looks over to the cabin and I see it too: the horses are mounted by the Queen's soldiers, and they are heading to our home. We get up and run, fear following close behind. Images of Father or Mother hurt propel my legs forward with a speed I never knew I had. My brother is left behind. As I run I can see Mother. I rush into her waiting arms, shaking with worry.

"Mother, what's wrong? Is Father alright?"

I look up to see my mother trying to hold back tears. She gently rubs my head like she did when I was younger and something terrible had happened.

"You're father is fine."

"Then why are there soldiers here? What has happened?"

"I have a request from the Queen. I'm to be a royal seamstress."

"Mother, this is wonderful. Why are you crying?"

"Because your father made a deal with Maximus. If the Queen wanted me, we would live in the castle as a family. But it comes with a price I cannot pay."

An unfamiliar hand is placed on my shoulder. It is then that I realize the truth. Maximus only helped our family because he wanted something from him, something that Father was willing to give him in exchange for a life of luxury: me.

Maximus tears me away from her while another soldier holds her back.

"_No! _Mother, please, don't let me go with him. Don't leave me."

I cry out to her, never bothering to look for Father. He sold me for his own desires, a betrayal that is unforgivable.

Maximus loses his grip on me, setting me free. I glance to see Maximus on the ground and Aurelius with a piece of wood in his hand.

"Run," he tells me, "and don't come back. Never for one second look back."

I want to say no, that I will never leave him and Mother, but I don't have a choice. This is my only way of escape.

I run despite my mother's tears, despite my Father's shouts, despite the sound of hooves, despite my brother's cries of pain. I reach the forest but I never stop to look behind me.

My foot collides with an exposed tree root and I collapse. There are not more shouts, no more hooves, nothing but the sounds of the forest. For what may have been hours I catch my breath, allowing myself to believe for a moment that I am safe. I stand and look around at my surroundings. Nothing but trees and rocks.

"Lost your way, dearie?"

I scream, nearly falling again. In front of me is a strange man with dark, scaly skin like that of a lizard. His hair is dark as well as his eyes, holding only mischief. I am speechless for a moment, and then I collect myself and try to be brave.

"No. I was merely…running."

"Really? Then those soldiers were just running too?"

I couldn't say anything. Aurelius always said that I couldn't lie to save my life, even if I wanted to. The thought nearly brings tears to my eyes.

"No, I was running…from them."

"Interesting. And why ever would you do that?"

There is no reason to hide the truth. It may be too late for me.

"They were going to take me to a monster in a man's form. I can't live with such a creature."

"Oh, so you're the girl Maximus has his eyes on, then? Can't say I blame you for running. So, where are you heading off to now?"

"I…I don't know"

"Hmm, that's quite a predicament dearie. Tell you what, I'll let you stay with me if you do a little favor for me."

"And what is this 'favor' you want of me?"

"You see dearie, the Queen and I are not on the best of terms. She's always trying to undermine me in any way she can, and I want to know what her plans are. However, I can't get into her castle because she'll know me anywhere. I need someone on the inside to tell me what she's doing, who she's speaking to, and all of her secrets. She'll never suspect a young girl would be a spy for me. What do you say dearie, do we have a deal?"

A spy for a stranger? Is that possible? I may not know how to lie, but I do know how to keep a secret. I can always learn how to lie. I will have a place to stay, and I can see my mother and brother. That is, if Mother takes the position. Either way, I'll be safe, and I may even be helping someone end the suffering of our kingdom. Everyone knows the Queen is cold and ruthless; having her gone will be justice.

"Yes."

"Splendid. Follow me."

He walks and I follow. After he takes a few steps he turns to face me.

"What's your name, dearie?"

"You first."

"Very well. I am Rumplestiltskin, deal-maker extraordinaire."

"Titania, nothing more than a farmer's daughter."

"Not yet, dearie, but who knows? Maybe your luck will change."


	2. Chapter 2:  In the Service of the Queen

I ride up to the queen's castle on the horse Rumplestiltskin is letting me use to take me back and forth from the castle to his. If I'm lucky, our plan will work, and I will be able to discover the Queen's secrets and use them against her. From what I heard about her from the people my family did business with, it's time for a new ruler.

As I ride I look at the people walking the streets. Some look half-starved while others are simply skin and bones. Their eyes are hollow, as if they no longer have anything to live for, or they have stopped living years ago. Sorrow and pity for these people blooms like a deadly flower inside my heart. No one should live like this, and I will be the one to make sure that happens.

A guard stops me once I reach the gate.

"Name your purpose."

I'm tempted to say that I am here to overthrow the Queen, but I hold my tongue and tell him the tale Rumplestiltskin told me to say: I was an orphan with no means of supporting myself and I was hoping to seek work. Somehow the guard did not see anything suspicious about me, or I was getting better at lying. Either way, he let me in. Once I am inside I am lead by another soldier towards the stables where I dismount and am guided through the castle.

I look at the high ceilings, the dark stone walls, and the windows that look to a dismal world. I feel as if I am in a luxurious tomb as I walk towards the unknown. I only pray that my mother is not here. She is light and warmth like the sun; a place like this would only kill her. Like her husband's betrayal.

A man with grey hair and clothes of black velvet stops me and the soldier.

"What is she here for?" the man asks.

"She is here for work," the soldier says.

"Has she a reference?"

The "reference" is part of a deal Rumplestiltskin made with a wealthy noble in exchange for a potion of unknown contents. The man took it and looked it over. He seems like a kind man, why is he here in such a dismal place?

He looks up at me with a soft look in his eyes. Judging by his gaze, I'm not sure if he sees me anymore, instead a piece of his past long gone is most likely in his thoughts.

"Follow me," he finally says, and I do. We stop at a large door that could lead to anywhere from a suite to a prison.

"Wait here," the man says and he leaves me standing alone.

Fear rears its ugly head and feasts upon my heart. _Where would he need to go? Did he notice something in the letter? Did one of the guards sense something in my actions? Have I been found out?_

My fear and dread numbed me to the cold that seemed to emanate from the walls themselves. I know that if I have been found out, then I will surely be put to death for treason. It would be the noose for me, or the executioner's blade.

A rough hand grabs my shoulder and drags me away. I am sure that I am being lead to a dark cell to await my fate. When I look to see the profile of my captor, my blood turns to ice. It's Maxim, and I know that he is not going to imprison me. My fate will be far worse.

"Think you could run from me, eh? I made a deal with your father and I intend to get what is mine."

I will die before he touches me. He must have a weapon on him in case of an ambush. He must, or I will suffer for the rest of my life.

"What is going on?"

Maxim stops and I nearly run into him. I am glad that for now I seem safe, but for how long?

A woman in a dark purple and black gown that seemed to shimmer in a certain light stood there, looking at Maxim and then at me. Hair that is dark and short, ruby lips that must certainly tantalize any man and eyes as black as night bore into my soul as if to condemn me for even my most insignificant sin. Maxim stood there facing her, still holding me in his deadly grip. From the look in his eyes I knew that this must be the Queen.

"Maxim," she spoke, "I will not ask you again, what is going on?"

"Your Majesty, I was…I was only…"

"Why are you treating this girl as if she were a prisoner? Has she done something that warrants her to be punished?"

"As a matter of fact," Maxim said, his eyes sweeping over my body in a way that sickened me, "she has. You see, your Majesty, I made deal with her father a few days ago, one that we both agreed upon. I was to speak to you about his wife becoming a seamstress to you, and since the woman is now living as one in your castle, his daughter, who you see before you, is now in my possession. Unfortunately, she has not accepted her fate and escaped me once I came to collect her. She has eluded me until now, and since she is my property I shall-"

"You're property? Since when have I allowed my people to become mere objects?"

Maxim is silent, and words he would have said were taken from him with that single question.

"If she does not wish to belong to you," continued the Queen, "then I believe you should respect her decision."

"But-"

"I would have hired her mother without you brining her to me, so whatever deal you made with her father is worthless. She will live in the suite I have prepared for her mother, and if you ever dare to lay a hand on her, I will show you the same mercy you give to the men you've met in battle. Now release her before I replace you."

He did as the Queen bid him and let me go.

"Now go do your duty and train your men. From what I have seen, they need it."

"Yes, your Majesty."

With a bow to his Queen and a single hateful glance towards me he walks away. I look to the Queen, the woman who not only saved me but is willing to go to great lengths to destroy the happiness of anyone she desires to harm. How can one person be like two sides of a coin?

"Thank you, your Majesty," I manage to say, falling to the ground with both gratitude and dread. From what I have heard, she can easily strike me down with her dark magic if I displease her.

"There is no need, my dear. Maxim is a good soldier, but he is a dreadful human being. Now, shall I bring you to your mother?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I will be forever in your debt." As soon as the words have escaped my mouth I want to take them back. I have no with to be indebted to this cruel yet kind woman, who I know I shall deceive very soon.

"Call me Regina, and there is no debt. I know what it is like to lose someone you love, and to be betrayed by a loved one."

I am not sure if she is only trying to manipulate me into obeying her and thus creating a new debt, but the look in her eyes told me that she is telling the truth.

I walk beside her as she leads me though the castle. I know that her kindness will not always reveal itself to me, so I stay silent and will remain so until the Queen, Regina, bids me to. This and other things I have learned to do to please the Queen so that I may go by unnoticed when a secret of hers or a plan is revealed in my presence. Although, with her knowing who I am now, there may be a chance that she will trust me enough to confide in me. Either way I will be able to get what I learn to Rumplestiltskin.

The Queen stops and opens a door, revealing a suite of such grandeur that at first I believe I am dreaming. When I see my mother creating a beautiful gown of black fabric, I am sure that I am.

"Mother?"

She looks in the direction of my voice and I can see the color drain from her face.

"Titania?"

It is then that I know that I am not dreaming, that my mother is real and is before me. I do not hesitate and run into my mother's waiting arms. I weep for so long that I am sure there are no more tears to cry.

The Queen leaves us and I tell my mother how I was able to escape Maxim without telling her about Rumplestiltskin. It does not matter to her, all she cares about is that I am safe. When I ask her about Father and Aurelius, she tells me that my father is gone and so is my brother, who went into the forest to find me.

When my mother and I begin work on the Queen's gown, I use the time to write a letter to Rumplestiltskin when her back is turned. I use the paper he gave me that will send the words I write to him from a similar piece of paper. It's not long, just a short sentence.

_It has begun._


	3. Chapter 3: The Fairy King

It has been three months since I became a spy for Rumplestiltskin. The Queen has been generous to me and my mother, but it is the darker side of her, the one that is the most powerful, that I fear. I have seen her take a heart out of so many good souls and use them like puppets before she ends them or places their still beating hearts into little boxes that are stored away forever. I am afraid of what may happen if she discovers my deception. I am sure that my heart will be nothing but ash in her hands.

Rumplestiltskin tells me that I have given him more than enough information, enough for him to start plotting against her, with me as the final piece in the puzzle. I know not of his plans for me, but I pray that I will not be putting my family in danger by being a pawn in this deadly game of chess.

Tonight there will be a ball in the castle, and many people will be coming. Mother and I have been busy the past few weeks making the Queen's dress perfect. She says she wants it to be flawless because there is an important person she wants to impress tonight, someone very powerful.

I have asked Rumplestiltskin if he needs me to discover what I can about this person at the ball. The next night a package was sent anonymously to the chambers I share with my mother. In it was a gown as blue as the sky in spring crafted with the softest thread I have ever touched and tailored to my exact measurements, a mask made of silver and snow that fit my face perfectly, tiny transparent silver slippers made for dancing, a sleeping potion, and a note telling me that I know what to do. The ball is a masquerade, a fact that I had revealed to Rumplestiltskin.

I have slipped Mother the sleeping potion, which has already taken effect. She will know nothing of my betrayal to the Queen, and neither will anyone at the ball.

I have slipped away somewhere inside the castle so that I may sneak into the crowd of guests unseen. The ballroom is filled with so many people my presence will hopefully go unnoticed.

The Queen herself is speaking to a guest dressed as what looks to be a swan of some sort, an opportunity I use to my advantage as I quietly fade into the sea of painted faces. I sigh in relief as I make my way to the buffet tables without drawing attention to myself.

An older man is laughing like a lunatic with a glass of red wine in his hand, the kind of person with loose lips when filled with drink. If I am lucky, he might have the information I need.

"Excuse me," I say as I approach him. He seems momentarily stunned by my presence, but quickly recovers.

"Well," he says with slurred words and red lips, "what might such a vision be doing here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me of any influential guests that might be here. I am looking for someone in particular, and you seem like the kind of person who would know some very important people."

"Well my dear, you have made a very accurate assumption. It just so happens that I know _everyone _here today. There is the wealthy Adorits over there talking with the aristocratic Lewdvics, there is the young Lord Valus with the recently widowed Lady Cambridge, and of course Sir Kingsly is dancing like a lunatic over there. But I think you are looking for someone more…special, hmm? Right over there, eyeing the young ladies in that far corner, is the infamous King Oberon. He is the ruler of all fairies, extremely powerful, and is rumored to be on the prowl for his Fairy Queen."

I look to see the lone figure in the corner, his golden eyes drifting over a group of young women whispering to one another and sipping their wine. His hair reaches the end of his fingers and seems to hold the colors of the clouds at sunrise. Even his clothes seem to be crafted out of gold and the gems of the earth. He is not horrible to look at, but something about him turns the blood in my veins into icy rivers.

"You say he is looking for a wife?" I ask the drunken guest, turning my eyes away from the Fairy King.

"I did not say he was looking for a wife. I said he was looking for a queen."

"He does not wish to marry?"

"You see, my lovely, he is not the marrying type. There has never been one woman who could keep his wandering eye looking straight ahead. However, he needs someone who can rule over the fairies while he's away entertaining himself and tormenting the kingdom, hence, the need for a queen."

"But should his queen be, well, a fairy?"

"He does not care who or what they are, or what the fairies think of them. He just wants someone to take on the job he so readily ignores."

"Might I ask how it is possible for there to be a male fairy?"

"They are not so readily brought to light. Most of them serve the King while the rest live in obscurity. It is rare for there to be a Queen to serve without a King because the females are meant to help people, since they are more compassionate and gentile then the males. Now, how about a dance?"

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice says, "but she's with me."

In the blink of an eye I'm with Rumplestiltskin, waltzing across the dance floor. I do not know how he managed to get inside the castle undetected.

"Have I done well?" I ask him.

"You have done _very _well, dearie. Better than I expected."

"So the Queen wishes to become the Fairy Queen? That is why he is here."

"That is why this festive night even exists. King Oberon is never one to miss a good party."

"Do you thing the Queen will succeed?"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it. Say dearie, have you ever wondered of your own powers?"

"I have none."

"That's because you don't know how to use them. I can teach you all that I know."

"But for a price?"

"Magic always comes with a price, dearie. It all depends on how you use it. I can promise protection for you, your mother, and even your brother. Aurelius, wasn't it?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Simply that he is safe, and no harm will come to him as long as I have the power."

"But what of the Queen?"

"I'll send a letter telling her that an ailing relative needs assistance, and your youth and charm will be precisely what he needs. You'll be better suited to learn your gifts at my humble castle."

"How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"Not to worry dearie, you will find a way, one day."


	4. Chapter 4: A Broken Deal

I let my mind drift to days gone by. Back to days when I was young and naïve in my mother's arms. Back when my father kissed my wounds away with his soft words and gentle smile. Back when Aurelius and I were children playing in the snow. So many memories, so many emotions.

A hand on my shoulder shatters the illusion of happiness.

_I'll find you Titania. Soon, you will be mine, forever._

I force my eyes to open before I fall deeper into the fear wrapping its arms around my heart. I take in air as if I were drowning and had been miraculously brought to the surface.

"Something wrong, dearie?"

I look to my teacher. His hands are behind his back, watching me from across the room. It wasn't his hand on my shoulder. Somehow it makes it so much worse.

I look down at the thread of gold he instructed me to make with the straw beside me. Would it be so terrible to tell him the truth? After all, it is because of him that my family is safe, but for how long?

"I-I thought I heard something."

"What was it?"

"A voice."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes begin to darken. In the few months I have been his apprentice, I have never seen him so angry.

"Did you recognize it?" he asks me.

No, but I know it was a man's voice."

He begins to pace back and forth. I hear him curse and mutter something under his breath. Something is wrong, I can feel it.

"Go back to spinning, dearie. Once you're done with this batch we'll talk."

...

I am finished within the hour. Rumplestiltskin is pacing in his library, as agitated as ever. Was it because of what I said?

He stops pacing and looks out the window.

"Have a seat, dearie."

I place myself in a simple chair close by.

"Do you recall what you discovered for me at the Queen's ball?"

"The Fairy King was looking for a Queen, and Her Majesty wanted to fill that role."

"Precisely. Much to her chagrin, _His _Majesty has no intention of having a woman he could not easily control and manipulate, or someone he doesn't find pleasing to the eye."

"Does this have to do with the voice I heard?"

"More than you know, dearie. You see, it seems that Oberon has set his sights on a much younger maiden. A lady who can rule the fairies in his stead when he's gone. A child with the innocence he's looking for in a…companion. A girl who he could keep and commit to if he wished to change his philandering ways. Someone with…potential."

"Me? The Fairy King wants me? But I only saw him once. How does he even know my name?"

"Fairies are small creatures, and they can see, as well as find, things no one else can."

"But-I don't wish to be the Fairy Queen."

"It doesn't matter to Oberon. When he wants something, he expects to get it, and he doesn't care how. If I were you, I'd keep family close."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I've been doing just that, dearie. Thanks to me, you now know how to protect yourself and to use your magic to your best interest. I must say you well in such a short time. Now, we can't have you wasting your talents on fairies and their King, can we? All you need now is for you to learn something important, something…interesting."

"What is it?"

"You must remember dearie, all magic comes with a price. Just so we understand each other, what I'm planning to teach you just might cost more than what you're willing to give. So tell me dearie: are you willing to risk your heart for this?"

"If it protects my family, I'll do anything."

"Splendid. We begin at dawn."

…

Dressed in a lavender gown covering all but my neck, covered in a midnight robe with golden thread I crafted myself, I walk into the forest were Rumplestiltskin waits for me.

My heart is racing and my hands are shaking, but I am willing to risk anything if it will protect my family from Oberon, even if it costs me my life.

A bright blue light appears in my path, keeping me from the task at hand. I try to pass but it moves in front of me.

"You mustn't go," it says.

"But I have to," I respond. "It's the only thing that will protect my family. Please, let me pass."

"I cannot. What awaits you here is worse than anything you could ever imagine."

"What could I be risking that I wouldn't already give for the sake of a life?"

"Would you risk your heart for the ability to take someone else's from them?"

Had I not heard those words for myself I would never have believed them. Could I deliberately take a heart from a person's chest, feel it's every beat as I held it in the palm of my hand, and crush it into dust as they took their last breath?

"I-"

In that moment my world went dark.


End file.
